Marry Christmas Near
by L Star
Summary: At the age of 6 Near logics himself out of believing in Santa Claus, but the events on Christmas Eve make him question his logic. MattxNear


Merry Christmas Near

Author's note: Mello really has no part in this. The new kid is actually Mello but I decided to not really give him a part.

Mello: WHY NOT!  
Star: because There was no part to give you dumb-ass. Anyways I was watching Christmas specials last year and The Year Without A Santa Claus came on and this little plot bunny appeared. I REALLY hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't know own Death Note nor do I own The Year Without A Santa Claus. If I did I would cry tears of wonderful happiness.

* * *

**December 23 2:00PM**

"Hey Near, do you still believe in Santa Claus?" Matt asked, kneeling in front of the white-clad boy's Lego castle.

"No." Near said with monotone, placing a blue and yellow Lego flag on top of his north tower. Matt's eyes widened under his purple goggles.

"You don't? Why not?"

"Because think about it Matt."Near looked up to look Matt in the eye."He's a man over 100 years old delivering toys to children all over the world in one night. That's over 6 million children on average. He would have to be at each house for under three milliseconds to accomplish that. Another fact is that a man of his age can physically do nothing more than work a garden much less drive around the world in such a short time, jumping down chimneys. Also what about the houses that don't have chimneys. How do you suppose he gets into those houses. And how does he get down the chimney anyway. Roger can barely fit and he is a very skinny man. Imagine a fat man going down our chimney." Matt looked at the boy in front of him and bit dumbfounded.

"So Roger puts the Santa presents under the tree?"

"See you aren't as dumb as you seem."Near said without emotion, but Matt could see the hint of a smirk.

"Hey!" Matt laughed. "Anyway, I think you're wrong."He stood up and Near visibly raised an eyebrow."There are many ways to get something done."The gamer grinned at his white friend."Just look at me. I do almost none of my homework and still manage to stay second."Near shook his head as Matt walked away.

"Anyway I've got to pick up the new kid. Roger says I gotta show him around."The red-head said with a shook his head.

"He'll learn."Near placed the last red and green flag on his south tower.

**December 24 11:30PM**

That night Near decided to stake out was going to prove Matt wrong. As he crept out of bed and out of the room he and Matt shared he noticed that Matt had never gone to bed. Where was he?

Near passed Roger's bedroom and took a peek in. Roger was sleeping soundly, glasses neatly placed on his bedside table. The Santa outfit he'd worn earlier that day was laying delicately on his office chair. Roger didn't really like kids but Near decided that he was an OK old man.

The albino shut the door and crept past, heading to the common room. When he got there he saw a familiar crop of read hair.

"Matt?"He whispered, not really sure weather he was trying not to wake anyone or what. The gamer turned around, he was wearing nothing but his stripped boxers and a Mario T-shirt.

"Oh. Hey Near. I thought you were asleep."The gamer said as he walked over to him.

"Obviously I wasn't. Why are you here?"

"I live here."Matt grinned. Near rolled his eyes but felt himself fighting a grin, which he always seamed to be doing in Matt's presence.

"What are you doing in the common room?"

"I'm staking out Santa."He held up a digital camera."I'mma prove to you that Santa exists."Near raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am going to prove that he doesn't."Near said, walking over to the couch.

"If you can stay up that long."Matt said, following him."Wanna play cards?"

"Okay."

**December 25 3:00AM**

Matt woke up blinking as something fell out of the fireplace. Cards were strewn around the couch and Near had curled up in the gamer's arms. Matt's eyes widened, he shook Near a little.

"Near. Wake up!"He whispered shaking the smaller boy.

Near's eyes gently slid open, the widened. "Santa?" He whispered.

The old man turned around and gave a chuckle. "I see you've caught me, little Nate."He said, in a deep, jolly voice. He was just like the stories told he was. All round and jolly, with cheeks that looked like cherries. White beard and hair hidden under a bright red hat and a big red jacket atempting to hide a large, belly. Near had no doubt that this person was not Roger.

"SANTA!"Matt shouted before abruptly covering his mouth. The man laughed again.

"Hello, Mail. Now, I must hurry along now."He walked over to the children and handed Matt and pair of orange goggles and Near an Optimus Prime toy. "You two must sleep, you have bright futures ahead of you." And with that he touched the side of his bright red nose, and was gone in a cloud of glitter.

"HA! I told you!" Matt said walking back to the couch. The two boys curled up and fell asleep.

"You did tell me." Near mumbled.

**December 25 8:00AM**

"You did NOT see Santa, Matt! Stop lying! It was just a dream." A blonde haired boy shouted.

"I did so! Near saw him, too!" Matt felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to the white clad boy beside him and Near beckoned him to lean down.

"I'm very sure that Santa does not want people to know that we saw him. I don't think we should go around telling people." Matt made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded.

"Okay, Mello. I lied, but I dare you to catch him next Christmas!"

Near smacked his forehead.

* * *

Well there you have it. Reviews get cookies! :3


End file.
